


Dark Side

by sinseeker (inperpetualreverie)



Series: Wincest Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetualreverie/pseuds/sinseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a demon, and Sam doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, i'm still terrified to post the crappy things I write, so any advice or constructive criticism is welcome.

His brother’s a demon, and it’s his job to do whatever it takes to fix him, because that’s just what they do for each other.  Always, ‘til the end, and after.  
He’ll fix him. He will. But there’s a dark part of him, one that he’ll never admit exists, that really doesn’t want to.  
Dean may be a demon now, but he’s not evil, and he’s not possessed. This isn’t a twisted, piece-of-shit soul that’s riding around in his brother. No, this thing inside Dean is all Dean. A restless, terrifying thing that Sam’s seen trying to claw its way out of his big brother for far too long. A thing that needs room to run and breathe and rip apart something, _someone_ else for a while.  
Dean keeps saying that this is the new him, the old Dean’s gone, let him go. _Fucking drama queen_.  
But Sam’s been watching, and, while his brother’s become a black-eyed force of nature, fueled by some of Cain’s honey, he’s still Dean.

He’s still _Sam’s_ Dean.


End file.
